


Privacy

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Severus after a swim; Severus is blissfully unaware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and super short thanks to US Mother's Day

Rippling muscles are splattered with drops of water that glint in the sun. Severus has been swimming again, and Harry can't believe his good fortune.

Another five minutes of chatting with Hagrid, and he'd have missed this magnificent sight.

Harry's eyes hungrily memorise the shape and curves of Severus' arms, those luscious arms that connect to his well-defined shoulders. Not wanting to miss a chance to catalogue everything, he struggles to absorb every bit yet savour the sight of Severus' delightfully perky nipples.

Those nipples look like they need to be licked and nibbled. Harry would love the chance to do just that.

Finally, Harry drops his gaze to Severus' flat but defined stomach. His mouth is watering at the beautiful sight before him. And, as if Severus knows that Harry is watching, he turns around to pick up his towel… And yes! There's a surprisingly smooth and pert arse to go with the rest.

Harry leans against the tree that he's using to peep; his cock is throbbing but he doesn't dare touch himself.

Some might think Severus skin is too tinged with yellow. Others might fixate on his protruding ribs rather than the three lines of muscle below them, but Harry sees only the best of Severus.

He wishes that he had the nerve to tell him, to tell Severus how handsome he is. Harry knows that Severus would never believe the son of a Marauder, so he keeps these precious moments secret.

Severus would never let him gaze so freely, never allow him to study his fabulous body. And Harry must, really, he must. Severus is a thing of beauty that demands examination and adoration from afar.

He's Harry's secret reward, something too precious to share, something private.


End file.
